a fall from the sky 50 sentences
by lumielain
Summary: Viisikymmentä lausetta Vincent x Yuffie- parituksesta.


**Author : **lumielain

**Disclaimer :** enpä omista Yuffieta tai Vincentiä, tai FF7 ylipäätään.

Vincent x Yuffie fic.

* * *

_#01 - Ring _

Vincent ei myönnä edes itselleen, että oli ostanut sormuksen kosiakseen aina niin kaunista Lucreciaa – mutta se oli yksi niistä asioista, joita Yuffienkaan ei koskaan tarvitsisi tietää.

_#02 - Hero _

Yuffie pitää häntä kuin sankarina, vaikka Vincent keskittyy vain ja ainoastaan pitämään itseään hirviönä – vain Yuffie on se sankari, joka uskalsi sulattaa hänen sydämensä.

_#03 - Memory _

Hänellä on muistoja vaikka kuinka monesta asiasta, jotka tuntuvat pelottavan häntä yhä – mutta Vincentin seurassa hän unohtaa omat muistonsa ja keskittyy rubiininpunaisiin silmiin sen sijaan.

_#04 - Box _

Hänellä on laatikko täynnä esineitä – arvokkaita ja rihkamaa, mutta kaikista eniten hän tahtoisi yhden valokuvan Vincentistä tavaroidensa joukkoon – piiloon ahneilta katseilta.

_#05 - Run _

Hän miettii yhä, juokseeko Vincent koskaan karkuun vai kohtaako kohtalonsa kuin mies – mutta toisaalta, hän ei koskaan tahdo ajatella asiaa loppuun, kun aika tuntuu olevan heille molemmille elintärkeä asia.

_#06 - Hurricane_

Joskus Yuffie muistuttaa häntä enemmän tai vähemmän tulevasta hirmumyrskystä, mutta hän ei tahtoisi Yuffieta minään muunlaisena ihmisenä – ja hän odottaa enemmän ja enemmän niitä hymyjä, jotka ninja hänelle suo.

_  
#07 - Wings _

Hän ei puhu paljoakaan siivistä, joilla lentää kauas pois – sillä pelkkä ajatuskin Chaoksen lepattavista siivistä yötaivaalla saa hänen mielensä muuttumaan synkemmäksi – eikä se aina voi olla Yuffie, joka murehtii hänen puolestaan.

_#08 - Cold  
_

Hän halaa itseään tiukasti, ja tietää että Vincent ajattelee hänen olevan vain typerä pukiessaan niin vähän päälleen – mutta ilman sanakaan mies vetää verenpunaisen viittansa hänen ympärilleen ja lämpö tuntuu olevan ikuista.

_#09 - Red _

Vincentissä on liian paljon punaista, ja oikeastaan se tuntuu olevan vain niin, että Yuffie on ainoa joka sen huomaa – mutta jokaisen täytyy huomata rubiininpunaiset silmät, jotka vievät henkäyksen ulos hänen keuhkoistaan.

_#10 - Drink  
_

Vincent juo punaviiniä viinilasista, ja Yuffie nojaa kämmeneensä – sillä hän on aina tiennyt, että mies vaikuttaa liian paljon vampyyriltä ollakseen _lähes _normaali.

_#11 - Midnight _

He katsovat pimeyttä yhdessä, tuikkivia tähtiä ja yksinäistä kuuta – Yuffie nojaa tiukemmin Vincentiin, joka ei ainakaan enää tunnu vetäytyvän pois – hetken verran rauhaa ja Yuffien suunpielet nousevat ylöspäin.

_#12 - Temptation _

Hän vastustaa houkutusta silittää Vincentin sileitä hiuksia, silloin kun miehen silmät eivät vahdi jokaista hänen askeltaan – mutta hän on varuillaan, kuten jokaisen hyvän ninjan täytyykin – ja sellainen hän onkin – sen takia hän kieltäytyy ja antaa vain silmiensä ihailla.

_#13 - View _

Näköala ei ole kovinkaan suuri keskustelun aihe heidän välillään, mutta edes Vincent ei voi olla sanomatta sanaakaan, kun näkee Yuffien harmaiden silmien elävän enemmän kuin hänen omansa.

_#14 - Music  
_

Ehkä se on musiikki, joka kertoo eniten tunteista, mutta Yuffielle riittää enää se, mitä hän näkee omin silmin – ja hän rakastaa sitä näkyä, kuinka hiljainen sävel saa Vincentin sulkemaan silmänsä.

_#15 - Silk _

Hänen pitäisi olla prinsessa, joka pukeutuu silkkiin jokapäivä – mutta ennemmin hän tyytyi pelastamaan maailmaa – saamaan luunmurtumia ja pahoja muistoja, mutta se on aivan okei – koska Vincentinkin piti olla joku muu, mikä hänestä tuli.

_#16 - Cover _

Vincent peittää hänen suunsa, kun jättimäinen otus murahtaa kauempana – hiljainen _ssh_ kuuluu miehen suusta ja pamahdus, joka lähtee Cerberuksen piipusta.

_#17 - Promise _

He eivät tee typeriä lupauksia, joita eivät voi edes välttämättä pitää – Vincent ei voi luvata kaikkea, mitä Yuffie ikinä ansaitsisi, eikä Yuffie voi luvata, että kasvaisi aikuiseksi – joten he tyytyvät siihen, mitä heillä koskaan tulee olemaan.

_#18 - Dream _

Hän unelmoi kirkkaista asioista, toiveista ja tulevaisuudesta, mutta hänen kulmansa valahtavat äkkiä alaspäin, koska hän ei ole varma, mihin kohtaan Vincent tulisi hänen tulevaisuudessaan jäämään.

_#19 - Candle _

Kun on vain he kaksi ja hämärä liekki kynttilässä, suurikin huone tuntuu kutistuvan heidän ympärillään – Vincent näyttää haaveilevan ja Yuffie toivoo, että sähköt toimisivat juuri sillä hetkellä.

_#20 - Talent _

Heillä on erilaisia lahjakkuuksia, asioita joita toinen ei osaa – mutta Yuffie tietää, että Vincent ei voisi vähääkään välittää, vaikkei hän osaisikaan ampua yhtä tarkasti kuin hän – eikä ole välttämätöntä pysähtyä sellaiseen asiaan.

_#21 - Silence _

Hiljaisuus on jokapäiväistä heidän välillään, se on läsnä joka hetki, ja Yuffie on tottunut jo siihen – sillä joka hetki, kun Vincent puhuu, Yuffie janoaa lisää hänen matalaa, samettista ääntään.

_#22 - Journey _

Heillä ei ole kiire lähteä minnekään, ja vaikka ajatus tulisikin heidän mieleensä, eivät he tarvitse toista samanlaista kokemusta, minkä Sephiroth toi aikanaan mukanaan.

_#23 - Fire _

Tulessa on ehkä sitä jotakin, mutta Yuffie ei nää siinä mitään sen mystisempää, kuin sen, kuinka se polttaa tehokkaasti kaiken matalaksi – Vincentin ääni kuuluu hänen korviinsa, kun hän käskee olla leikkimättä tulella.

_#24 - Strength _

Jos heillä oli voimaa pelastaa maailma, on heillä voimaa olla ärsyyntymättä toisiinsa – mutta sekään ei ole aina yhtä mahdollista, kun Yuffie vain toivoisi, että Vincent eläisi hieman enemmän!

_#25 - Mask  
_

Yuffie on myös yksi niistä ihmisistä, jotka pukevat naamion kasvoilleen piilottaakseen jokaisen tunteensa – mutta Vincent on siinä liian hyvä, ettei Yuffie tiedä miten sen naamion saisi enää edes irtoamaan.

_#26 - Ice _

Jäätä tuntuu olevan kaikkialla ja Vincentin kasvot tuntuvat olevan juuri jäätä, mutta Yuffie on väärässä – sillä miehen kasvot ovat kuten normaalinkin ihmisen – lämpimät.

_#27 - Fall _

On mahdotonta estää jokainen putoaminen alas, mutta Vincent yrittää aina saada Yuffien kiinni, kun jokin menee pahasti pieleen, hän ottaa Yuffien käsiinsä, eikä sano sanaakaan, kun kyyneleet osuvat hänen rintaansa.

_#28 - Forgotten _

Lucrecia ei ole koskaan unohdettu – ja tuskin Vincent antaisi itselleen anteeksi, jos tekisi niin – mutta Yuffie tekisi mitä tahansa, että naisen nimi katoaisi miehen ja hänen muististaan ikuisiksi ajoiksi.

_#29 - Dance _

Hän on yrittänyt saada Vincentin tanssimaan, mutta joko mies esittää olevansa huomaamatta koko kutsua tai vain sanoo ettei osaa tanssia – mutta Yuffie tietää että se on vale – ja tällä kertaa hän luovuttaa.

_#30 - Body _

Vincent ei näytä paljoakaan kehostaan, ja on sanomattakin selvää, ettei se haittaisi Yuffieta lainkaan, jos hän tekisi niin.

_#31 - Sacred _

Yuffielle on vain pyhää se, että Vincent ei lähde, niin kuin hänellä usein on tapana – ja rubiininpunaiset silmät katsovat häneen yhtä lumoavasti kuin ennenkin.

_#32 - Farewells _

Ainakaan vielä, he eivät ole joutuneet sanomaan hyvästejä toisilleen, mutta kuten Vincent aina muistuttaa – koskaan ei ole liian aikaista sanoa hyvästi – ja se pelottaa Yuffieta eniten.

_#33 - World _

Maailmassa he elävät ja maailmassa he kuolevat, yksitoikkoista ja typerää kuin se onkin, Vincent tekee hänen maailmastaan mielenkiintoisemman paikan ja Vincent taas toteaa, että Yuffie tekee hänen maailmastaan elämisen arvoisen.

_#34 - Formal _

Vincent puhuu aina yhtä muodollisesti, ja Yuffie ei voi olla korjailematta hänen lauseitaan useilla huudahduksilla – ja tietenkään – Vincent ei pidä asiasta yhtä paljon kuin hän.

_#35 - Fever _

Kun Yuffie pelkää kuolevansa ja huutaa kuin hullu, Vincent huokaa ja painaa käden hänen tulikuumalla otsalleen ja sanoo, että se on _vain_ kuumetta.

_#36 - Laugh _

Kaikki tietävät kuinka lujaa ja paljon Yuffie nauraa – se kaikuu kaikkialle ja tuntuu yhtä paljon ärsyttävän kaikkia – mutta kukaan ei ole kuullut kuinka Vincent nauraa, syvä ääni kaikuu Yuffien korvissa – ja ehkä se on lahja vain hänelle.

_#37 - Lies _

Yuffie on valehdellut paljon elämässään ja hän tietää, että niin on myös Vincentkin – eikä se kuitenkaan tee hänestä sen erilaisempaa henkilöä, kuin Vincent itse luulee.

_#38 - Forever _

Vincent huokaisee tällä kertaa syvään, kun Yuffie kysyy ikuisuudesta, hän silittää kädellään ninjan mustia hiuksia ja vastaa – että kannattaa vain elää siinä hetkessä, missä nyt on.

_#39 - Overwhelmed _

Vincent on haltioitunut, kun näkee, että Yuffie osaa joskus pitää suunsa kiinni – mutta samassa hänen yllätyksensä laantuu, kun hän näkee kyyneleet ninjan silmissä.

_#40 - Whisper _

''Vincent'' hän kuiskaa ja nykii verenpunaista viittaa, mutta mies ei katsokaan häneen ja se on kai taas se aika, kun Vincent ajautuu omiin ajatuksiinsa, ja ulkomaailma on hatara pilvi ympärillä.

_#41 - Wait _

Yuffie ei ole koskaan pitänyt odottamisesta, ja vähiten hän pitää siitä silloin, kun Vincent päättää haluta omaa rauhaansa – mutta kuten aina, hän luottaa siihen, että Vincent tulee yleensä takaisinkin.

_#42 - Talk _

Kun he puhuvat, se on yleensä Yuffie, joka on ensimmäisenä äänessä – ja vaikka vastaus on vaikea saada irti Vincentistä – hän aina kuuntelee – tavallaan.

_#43 - Search _

Vincent etsii rauhaa itsensä kanssa, ja luultavasti etsii lopun elämänsä ajan – ja Yuffie tekee melkein mitä tahansa, että rauha tulisi miehen luokse nopeammin.

_#44 - Hope _

_''_Aina on toivoa, Yuffie'' Vincent sanoo ja puristaa hänen olkapäätään, mutta Vincent ei aina usko edes omiin sanoihinsa – se vain riittää, että edes Yuffie yrittää uskoa niihin.

_#45 - Eclipse _

Aurinko pimenee heidän edestään, se on kaunista ja se on samalla pelottavaa, mutta Vincentin elämässä aurinko pimeni kauan sitten – mutta nyt Yuffien mukana, se tuntui valaisevan uudestaan.

_#46 - Gravity _

Maan painovoima on niin normaali asia, ettei sitä enää tarvitse edes huomata – Yuffie miettii vain, eikö sen takia menetetyt asiat nouse enää takaisin ylös.

_#47 - Highway _

Heidän elämänsä päätie on tuntematon ja mutkainen – Yuffielle se kelpaa aivan yhtä hyvin, kuin kaiken mahdollisuus olla täydellistä – Vincent ei tiedä vastaustaan siihen.

_#48 - Unknown  
_

Kaikki on hieman tuntematonta hänelle, mutta sitä kenties on vain elämä – jota he kaikki elävät.

_#49 - Lock _

Kun hän oikein yrittää, hän ei tarvitse edes avainta murtautuakseen Vincentin kotiin – ja siitäkös mies eniten iloitsee – ja sadan watin hymy valloittaa Yuffien kasvot.

_#50 - Breathe _

Hän hengittää kuin ei olisi aikaa millekään muulle, ja hän etsii Vincentiä – hän etsii muita – mutta taivas on synkempi kuin koskaan ennen ja mustia otuksia tulee joka nurkasta – hän herää seuraavan kerran paikassa, jossa tietää vain oman nimensä.


End file.
